


不要迷信苹果的功效

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Kirk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小舰长用事实告诉大家“An apple a day keep Dr. McCoy away.”是骗人的<br/>简单来说就是本打算520发的生病梗，然后就摸鱼摸过了时间……不过自认还是很甜哒！<br/>P.S. 发出来以后才发现因为时差所以这边的时间还是520，所以我并没有错过【滚</p>
            </blockquote>





	不要迷信苹果的功效

对于搭乘企业号在浩瀚宇宙中探索未知的舰员们来说，登岸假绝对是能在“最期待的事”这个榜单上名列前茅的存在，不论是普通舰员还是舰长，绝大多数人都不会对登岸假说不。在用全舰广播宣布登岸假的事后Jim就开始了兴奋地等待，他虽然对探索未知的宇宙充满了无限的热情，可是在被那些奇奇怪怪的突发事件“爱戴”的日子里也还是需要一些小小的娱乐来作为调剂。  
到了登岸假的前几天任谁都能看出舰长的好心情，他就像是期待着旅行的孩子一样雀跃。然后他和极少数兴奋过头的孩子一样被当头狠狠敲了一棒。  
就在假期的前一天，Jim病倒了。  
可尽管如此Jim也并不死心，用电脑定位了每个可能对他休假造成威胁的成员的具体位置后，他趁着一个自以为万无一失的时机踏进了传送室的大门，和显得尤为亲切的传送台一同出现的是在当时情境下显得更像魔王的McCoy。愣了一下后Jim尽可能让自己不要露出病态，他甚至还硬扯出一个微笑和McCoy打了声招呼，只可惜任何蛛丝马迹都逃不过McCoy医生的眼睛。  
于是Jim的假期在开始前就被无情地宣告终结，舰员们喜闻乐见地看着嗷嗷大叫的舰长被首席医疗官押回了舰长舱房。  
假期开始后的第一个午后，原本计划躺在沙滩上晒太阳的Jim正躺在舰长舱房自己的床上看着熟悉的天花板生着闷气。他不光气McCoy就这样当着所有还没休假的舰员的面把自己一路拖回了舱房，更气自己果然如McCoy所预测的那样体温越来越高。当听到舱门滑开的声音后，Jim气鼓鼓地翻了个身背向舱门。  
伴随着伸向额头上那显得微凉的手掌的还有McCoy难得温柔的语气，“现在感觉怎么样？”  
“不好，感觉全身都疼，吐过以后甚至觉得身体里面都开始疼了。”  
“我打赌就算你现在正浑身难受，可心里还是在盘算着怎么能在不被我发现的情况下要传送下去。”对此Jim只是轻轻哼了一声作为回答。  
看到噘着嘴生闷气的Jim，McCoy实在感觉这样的Jim有些好笑，确认过Jim的体温后McCoy给他打了一针退烧针，“嗷——疼！”  
“全星联大概就只有你一个人会觉得无针注射器疼。”  
“可是真的很疼，那些说无针注射不疼的研发人员都是骗子，就像说一天一个苹果能让医生远离你一样是骗人的！”  
“你这家伙，”McCoy哭笑不得地揉了揉Jim的头发，然后帮他坐了起来，“吃点东西再睡。”  
趁着Jim乖乖吃东西的时候McCoy拿起PADD坐在床边开始向他转达舰员们的问候，念到最后他把PADD的屏幕转向了Jim，那是一张货摊的照片，“Chekov会在这些商品里给你选一个当纪念品带回来，还有大地精说会帮忙值你的班次。”  
“噢天！别提Spock！”听到Spock的名字Jim突然捂着脸痛苦地呻吟了起来。  
“发生什么了？还以为你们早就过了想把对方掐死在操作台上的阶段了。”  
“这次和他没关系，是我刚刚梦到我经过千难万险终于掀开了他的刘海。”  
“这不是挺好的嘛。”  
“一点都不好！我看到刘海下面有个操作仓，真正的瓦肯人其实只有大概5cm那么高，他发现我知道了瓦肯人的秘密，跳出操作仓就用神经掐把我掐晕了，掐下来的感觉还超级真实！我现在都觉得疼。”  
“怪不得他们都面无表情了，原来是表情传达系统没设计好，也许哪天可以趁5cm的本体不在的时候遥控一下外壳，那一定非常有趣。”  
“Bones！”  
“好吧，不说他了。在接着睡之前可得先换身睡衣，穿着这身湿衣服睡觉对你可没好处。”  
McCoy起身打开了Jim的衣橱，看着乱糟糟堆在一起的衣服他皱了皱眉，嘴张了又阖但最终还是什么都没有说，只是艰难地在不让衣服堆倒下来的情况下抽出了一套干净的睡衣。似乎是想到了什么，原本打算走回床旁的他拐进浴室拿了条湿毛巾，这才坐回Jim的床上。  
在擦身这件事上Jim是配合的，就算反应是有些夸张，不过Jim自认为他还是非常乖的。当然这在McCoy眼里就不是这样了，又一次被嘴里发出可疑呻吟的Jim把手和毛巾按在胸口后，以暴脾气闻名的医官终于还是发飙了，“放手！”  
“哦。”在瞪视下Jim最终还是不情愿地松开了手，可狗狗眼的程度反而是上了一个新台阶，“明明你很喜欢我的声……”  
“闭上你的嘴！我知道你在想什么。”McCoy随手在床头柜上扔下毛巾，帮Jim换上了干净的睡衣，“现在想都不要想，否则不只是现在，这一个月都别指望这事了。”  
“魔王！等病好了就来打倒你！”  
“好好好，不过魔王现在还有别的事情要忙，勇者就先乖乖睡一觉吧，醒了就能来打倒我了。”

再次醒来的时候烧已经退了，可Jim还是因为糟糕的梦境汗湿了睡衣，他躺在床上喘着粗气，想要继续睡却又怕只要闭上眼睛刚刚的梦境就会再度袭来。  
坐在一旁看资料的McCoy听着粗重的呼吸明显感觉到Jim从一个并不愉快的梦中醒来，刚住一个宿舍的时候他就知道Jim常常会睡不好，在Jim终于用像讨论别人的语气向他诉说了自己曾经在爱荷华和Tarsus IV上经历过的那些事后他才知道Jim的梦里都在重复些什么。他心疼这样的Jim却又不能为他改变梦境，于是从那时起当每次Jim从噩梦中挣扎着醒来，McCoy总是默默陪在一旁，送上一杯热可可或者只是一个简单的拥抱。这次当然也不例外，放下资料后他轻轻坐到了Jim的床头，毫不意外地感受到了第一时间从背后抱上来的温度，他什么都没说只是轻轻拍着环绕在腰间的双手。  
直到他感觉自己被Jim好好嗅了一遍后，McCoy才感到这次的梦似乎有些不同，“怎么突然变成狗了？”  
“Leonard。”仿佛是安下了心，Jim找了个舒服的姿势把自己挂上了McCoy的背。  
“嗯，我在。”  
“你不会突然变成芒果吧？”  
“什么？”突然被问了这个奇怪的问题，McCoy开始担心Jim的脑子是不是烧坏了，赶紧伸手摸了摸他的额头，“退烧了啊……第一时间就给你打针了，不至于烧坏啊。”  
“我梦到你突然变成了大芒果，虽然很香很好闻，可是我却再也不能碰你了。”  
原本McCoy还打算嘲笑一番Jim这一整天都在做奇怪的梦，可Jim越发用力的拥抱让他感觉到Jim是真的非常不安，“在你惹上那些愤怒的土著前我不会变成芒果，就算真变了你们也会把我变回来的。”  
“可万一就连Spock都找不出让你变回来的方法怎么办？”  
“那我就研发让你能不对芒果过敏的疫苗，就算可能用上好几年，不过一定会成功的。”  
“嗯……”  
“真是个小傻瓜。”伸手把Jim睡的乱糟糟的头发揉得更乱后，McCoy指了指床头的时钟，“再不睡觉可又要被魔王扎针了。”  
“一起睡。”  
抵得过狗狗眼却抵不过不安的狗狗眼，McCoy只能妥协，“只是睡觉。”  
“只是睡觉。”

迷迷糊糊感觉到自己的小McCoy被包裹在一个温湿的环境时，McCoy在心里用力咒骂了昨天竟然天真地信了James永不放弃Kirk的自己，他早该知道他就不会轻易放弃，“Damn it, Jim!”  
伏在McCoy腿间卖力的Jim抬起头咧开嘴给了一个灿烂的微笑，“早上好啊Leonard。”  
“你在干什么！”  
“口交啊。”  
本打算继续完成“工作”的Jim被McCoy推开了，努力让自己在Jim的干扰中坐起身，McCoy用力将Jim扯了过来，“你昨天怎么答应我的？”  
“那是昨天，一到今天就作废了。”调整了一下自己的位子让自己坐的更舒服一点，然后Jim低下头狠狠吻上了McCoy生气的唇，伴随着湿漉漉的亲吻一起来的还有蹭着小McCoy的Jim的屁股，“来嘛，Leonard。”  
经过一番自从和Jim在一起后就越来越短的思想斗争后，McCoy最终还是叹着气从床头柜里掏出一瓶润滑液，感到Jim经过一段时间的开拓已经开始放松，他报复似的把手指用力按在了Jim的敏感点上，轻轻咬了咬因此后仰的脖颈，满意地收获了颤抖地呻吟声。  
“我有没有告诉过你我爱死这些神奇手指了？”  
“我可是个医生。”亲吻着Jim的喉结McCoy加入了第三根手指。  
“啊嗯……Leonard，不要只是手指，啊……”  
刚刚病愈的身体并不是医官的对手，Jim只能扭动着身体抗议不肯满足自己的情人，这只换来了几次对准敏感点的恶意戳弄，很快Jim就呻吟着在McCoy的手里缴了械。  
结果还没顺过气来Jim就发现McCoy有就这么起身离开的打算，赶紧像八爪鱼一样抱紧了对方，“Leonard，别这样……”  
“你的病才刚好。”  
“那也是好了，Leo……”  
从“该死，这小混蛋出绝招了”的分心中回来神来，McCoy苦恼地发现Jim已经趁着分神的这小小空隙扶着他的肩膀坐上了小McCoy。一只手无奈地抚上情人的背脊帮他放松，另一只手扶在腰间控制着对方坐下的速度，“慢一点别着急，这下我可是跑不了了。”  
结果在McCoy的控制下Jim花了比平时多得多的时间才终于完整地吞进小McCoy了，这几乎花光了他病后还在恢复的全部体力，用额头抵着对方的额头，Jim尽量用自己最软的声音开了口，“Leo，你动一动，我没力气了。”  
“哎……真是不知道该拿你怎么办。”几轮顶弄后为了减轻Jim的负担，McCoy抱着Jim翻了个身，以极其温柔的动作进出着他的身体。  
“重一点……啊……Leo……再用力一点，我没那么容易坏……”  
似乎是为了抗议怎么都不肯稍微粗暴一点的情人，Jim感到高潮再度来临时用力咬上了McCoy的肩膀，随后满意地在舔舐那道牙印的过程中感到了体内释放的温度。  
从高潮中恢复来后，Jim的手指沿着牙印绕着圈，想到刚刚的事又遗憾道：“刚刚真该咬在你脖子上的。”  
“好让全星舰的人都知道他们的舰长是个吸血鬼吗？”  
“那就不怕你变成芒果了，毕竟我可没听过会对芒果过敏的吸血鬼。”  
“你会是第一个对芒果过敏的吸血鬼。”  
“不要打击我的自信。”  
“这种程度还打击不了你。”  
似乎是突然想到了什么，Jim高兴地扑上McCoy，“嘿，Leo！”  
明显感到Jim已经有了什么歪点子的McCoy知道现在想要阻止已经太晚，但他还是不死心地决定假装无视。  
“别不理我呀，”把McCoy的脑袋掰到自己面前，Jim甜甜地笑了，“现在我们先去浴室把我屁股里你的东西清了，然后就能传送下去度假了，应该还有半天时间的！”  
“你果然还记得这个！”  
“快起来，别浪费时间。”  
看着顺着Jim腿间流下的白色痕迹，McCoy开始认真思考在浴室里得多努力才能让他忘记传送下去这件事情。

-END-


End file.
